


Blue

by Geminids



Series: Opposites Attract [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Classical References, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Metallica References, Mikorei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminids/pseuds/Geminids
Summary: "Don't you dare make me fall for you and die on me." Munakata approaches slowly but surely, cornering Suoh.





	Blue

Munakata finds himself strayed in the middle of the woods. He looks around only to find emptiness. His instinct tells him to go forward. Suddenly a figure of a man appears, walking toward him in a slow pace. The man is wobbling. Dark of the moon conceals his face but Munakata has this sense of familiarity with the man. He reaches out his hand pleading for help. As soon as Munakata approaches, their surroundings are consumed by wildfire. The man falls on his knees. Munakata hastens, deep in his bones he can feel that he must help him. He still can't recognize the man's face but he recognizes the blade piercing through his abdomen. It's his very own sword slowly killing the man who is now lying on the ground soaked in blood. Munakata is driven by impulse to help but when he lifts his hands, he doesn't see his own hands. Rather, his hands have shrunk and his vision goes blurry – a reminiscence of the day when he was nine and had just gotten his first pair of glasses. That day he felt powerless as he is right now. He hears a weak whisper.

"Reisi..." It's the same husky voice he has known over the years he's become king. His heart drops. He can only witness Suoh Mikoto dying right in front of him. Every second is torture. It's excruciatingly painful to love someone who death can touch.

Munakata's eyes snap open. He wakes up to a reality of tears brimming in his eyes. It's that dream again. The same recurring dream he's been having ever since the day Suoh Mikoto laid a hand on him. Munakata sits there in a daze. How much longer does he have to bear this pain? He pulls himself together, changing his yukata into a turtleneck and trousers. He grabs his coat and storms out of his apartment. He leaps from one building roof to another until he lands in his go-to hiding place – the same old place he's gone to spy on the Red King whenever he's troubled by the dream. He doesn't dare to count how many sleepless nights he's spent doing this otherwise called stalking. He waits patiently. He knows Suoh's bedtime hours by heart. If Suoh Mikoto is ever consistent with anything, it's his sleeping schedule. Munakata just has to stay put until a little after midnight and Suoh will open his bedroom window on the second floor of HOMRA bar to smoke before he goes to bed. That careless man even keeps the window open the entire night. To Munakata's advantage, it allows him to take a little peek to make sure that Suoh remains sound asleep in the comfort of his bedroom, instead of dying somewhere else. That gives Munakata a peace of mind, so he can go on with life the next day.

He recalls the first days he was crowned the Blue King. The Gold King summoned him almost immediately. He spent hours at Mihashira Tower being lectured "With great power comes great responsibility" as if Munakata hadn't memorized the quote in his school days. Still, being a gentleman that he was, he listened to every word the 90 year-old had to say. He almost ran out of patience until the Gold King handed him a sealed letter he claimed to have been written by the Silver King. Knowing the notoriously mysterious Adolf K. Weismann took an interest to personally write him a letter, Munakata couldn't help but instantaneously open it and read the cryptic message. "Attraction is not a choice." He read silently and looked over the Gold King who responded with another quote "What you seek is seeking you". Only after he met the Red King did he learn the gravitational attraction toward another king.

Sounds of red clansmen bursting out of the bar snap Munakata out of his thoughts. Right on schedule there he is – Suoh Mikoto exhaling smoke out of his bedroom window. Munakata watches attentively. He knows the tricks of the trade for this operation "Watch Over Suoh", careful not to get caught. Luckily the Red King's laziness surpasses his care for any potential stalker. A half dozen cigarettes later and Suoh is off, out of Munakata's sight. He figures Suoh must be dozing off. He's thinking of calling it a day but something is holding him back tonight. Any other nights before he wouldn't have had a second thought of leaving, but not tonight. Not after Suoh confessed to him days before and left with a bang – kissing and touching him like that. Munakata bites his lip, imagining what hints of nicotine on Suoh's tongue might taste like. With this thought in mind, his addiction to Suoh relapses. Before he knows it, his legs have led him to Suoh's bedroom. He's crouching by the open window, surprised by the sight of naked Suoh whose lower half is merely covered by a towel. Suoh's soaking wet hair is evidence of a shower. Apparently he wasn't dozing off. Munakata has no words to explain his action, only freezes at the seductive view of Suoh's six pack abs, water dripping down his face.

"Like what you see?" Suoh breaks the silence. His initial surprise is soon replaced by delight in Munakata's sudden appearance. _So, this guy thinks he can stand over there with that body, say things like that, and get away with it?_  Meanwhile, Munakata has spent the entire night fearing of him dying.  _Honestly, just go and die already._

"The Blue King is now breaking and entering? Big leap." Suoh snorts, but it doesn't seem to get on Munakata's nerves. Instead, he's making a face that Suoh has never seen before.

"Don't you dare make me fall for you and die on me." Munakata approaches slowly but surely, cornering Suoh. And there he is pinned by Munakata again, this time against the wall. Suoh doesn't say another word. The only thing left to do for him is to wash away whatever is bothering the man in front of him with a kiss.

"Promise me one thing." Munakata clamps his hands over Suoh's mouth. Suoh thinks it doesn't hurt listening to him. After all, he's never seen Munakata look this troubled.

"Promise me you'll let me help you when the time comes." says Munakata with his hands still on Suoh's lips. The last few words hit Suoh. He's failed to anticipate that the burden of harboring the destructive powers of Red King weighs Munakata down. It's the curse of a power that could kill some 700,000 innocent people that's been haunting him. Having been manifested such power by the Dresden Slate, Suoh walks the path of the chosen with a king-size guilt from his late predecessor. The guilt times two now that he knows Munakata shares the same fear and the fear has doubled now that he realizes Munakata is a potential casualty.

"Can't." Suoh finally answers. As expected from a stubborn man. He moves Munakata's hands away and brushes his thump against Munakata's lips. "But I promise to let you persuade to help me." He proceeds with a kiss. He's relieved that at last Munakata didn't come as an enemy waging a war – the only things at war right now are their tongues.

"Is this persuasive enough?" Munakata leaves a trail of kisses on Suoh's chest, hands caressing his abs. No answers from Suoh but he can hear him moaning. Munakata stops and rests his head on Suoh's shoulder. Doesn't feel like getting his hands off these abs.

"Oi, you got an abs fetish or something?" Suoh grunts, already missing Munakata's kisses. _But damn, this hair smells so good._ He sniffs and runs his fingers through Munakata's mane.

"Are you complaining?" Munakata's slightly irritated but doesn't prolong the irritation. He's just relieved that these abs are intact and not bled out by any blade. He gives Suoh a slurpy smooch on the neck, then abruptly bites to it leaving a mark he's hoping visible enough to see the morning after. He's intended to admire his work before something else catches his attention. Suoh's towel is not on his waist anymore. Apparently their little foreplay has created more movements than the towel could handle, it fell on the floor. _Nothing_ on Suoh's perfectly built body is covered anymore. Munakata takes a few steps back to savor the God's gift presented before his very eyes.  _Sweet Mother in Heaven._   _This man must be some reincarnation of a sex god._

"It's your doing." Suoh purrs as he places Munakata's hand on his erection. It jolts Munakata. It's as if he entered the Garden of Eden and this sex god was tempting him to eat the forbidden fruit in his possession.

"My apologies." His body is filled with the desires to stroke, lick, and suck this thing in his hand. He quivers in Suoh's embrace.

"Apologies not accepted." Suoh taunts. "But this is." He slips his hand into Munakata's trousers and gropes his ass. Munakata can feel his cock tensing from the touch.  _This guy is bad news._  He turns his back on Suoh, facing the window.

"It can't be helped." Munakata murmurs followed by a long sigh. He takes off his clothes in a way that gets Suoh's full and undivided attention. Suoh's cock is locked and loaded. _Goddamn._ Rays of moonlight from outside of the window shine through Munakata's exposed back. As if this sight wasn't dreamy enough for Suoh, Munakata takes off his trousers, then his undergarment, exposing more and more skin. Not even Suoh's wildest fantasy is a match for the way Munakata looks tonight – completely naked shivering as the wind blows into the room. Suoh comes closer, transferring warmth to Munakata as he lets out sparks of red aura. Munakata appreciates the gesture, he turns to face Suoh and is welcomed by a hug. When he lets go, Suoh does nothing but gazes at Munakata. The usual flames in his eyes are now non-existent replaced by tenderness. Munakata can't handle the way Suoh is fixated on him, he turns his face aside. This side of Munakata that Suoh has never seen before – the level of nudity and adorability that Munakata is showing physically weakens him that he falls on his knees. He feels conflicted. His body is screaming to fuck Munakata, but his heart is begging to treasure him.

Munakata doesn't really understand what's going on in Suoh's mind but he sympathizes and reaches out to him. He tenderly caresses Suoh's face, consoling him with the sweetest smile. Munakata is so beautiful that it hurts. His skin radiates purity, his eyes offer serenity, his figure poses elegance – he looks like one of those landscape paintings from the Heian period. In past life Munakata must have been a mountain goddess and Suoh was a hunter who worshipped her.

Suoh holds Munakata's hand before standing up and meeting his eyes. He removes Munakata's glasses, tosses them to where his towel landed, and pushes Munakata back forcing him to sit on the bed behind him. Suoh leans over giving a peck on Munakata's forehead, then he kisses his eye. The tingling sensation from Munakata's long eyelashes stimulates Suoh's precum. He works his way down Munakata's body. He kneels, grabs Munakata's thighs, and spreads them wide. Suoh's aim is obvious, so Munakata braces himself, both hands grasping the bedcover tightly. Suoh takes a deep breath, then starts the fellatio.

 _Oh, what's this? Cello Suite No. 1 in G Major?_  Suoh creates a rhythm of stroking, licking, and sucking so harmonically, Munakata closes his eyes to enjoy the Prelude. _Ah, outstanding cello recital by a senior music student._ As the rhythm intensifies, waves of pleasure hit every nerve in his body. His hands can't support the weight of his body over such tension, he falls on the bed. Moans escape from his mouth without warning. His lungs struggle to gasp for air as they compete with his racing heart. It's no joke how erotic Munakata looks right now, it drives Suoh animalistic.  _Fuck, Reisi._  Suoh can sense Munakata is close – his legs are squirming, one hand covering his mouth attempting to block up shameful noises. He gives Munakata a deep throat and finishes him with a slow, sexy pull. Munakata comes pouring like November rain.

Suoh takes his sweet time appreciating the mess he's made out of Munakata. He has the Blue King pant like crazy on his bed.  _If this is not satisfaction, I_   _don't know what is_ , Suoh thinks to himself as he climbs onto the bed, hovering above Munakata. Poor thing is still covering his mouth. Suoh yanks Munakata's hand off and devours his lips. Munakata strokes the fuck out of Suoh's erect cock in retaliation. He groans so loud, it sounds more like a lion's roar than a human's voice. Munakata looks intently at him, watching the redhead lick his lips enjoying his hand job. Munakata adds a sensual smile to his service and that's it, Suoh is done. He shoots cum after cum, wetting Munakata's stomach. He kisses Munakata ever so gently as a way of showing gratitude. 

♥♥

The two kings rest side by side. They're basking in afterglow. Munakata rustles, one hand roaming the bed. He feels something under the pillow, pulls it out, and sees a picture of him that appears to have been cut from a magazine page. If he remembers correctly, it was taken for an interview he had with a lifestyle magazine.

"You don't wanna touch that." Suoh sounds cheeky. Before Munakata can ask why, Suoh goes on explaining. "Been using it as fap material."

 _Ew._  But  _aww_. Munakata finds it rather flattering than repulsive. He glances at the man beside him. His face reads _So, are we making love tonight?_ Suoh turns to face him, using his right arm as a support. His fingers trace Munakata's slender body. He's glowing with red aura making the room warm and cozy.

"Why is your aura showing?" Munakata asks out of curiosity.

"Dunno. Got to do with you around." Suoh rubs Munakata's nipple. He can see his face flushing. "I won't go all the way with you before I can control this shit." He lights a fire on his fingertip. Munakata blows it out. He gets off the bed pulling the blanket with him. He spaces out, looking out the window. It's almost dawn. Suoh gets up to join him. He enfolds Munakata in his arms.

"Suoh-"

"It's Mi-" Suoh nibbles at Munakata's earlobe, then whispers the rest of his first name, one syllable at a time. "-ko-to."

"Mikoto." Munakata tries to get himself used to saying the name. It doesn't sound as natural as the fact that Suoh is supposed to be his natural enemy. But he wants to try his best.

"Yes?" Suoh responds obediently. He's a puppy and his owner is calling him.

"I have to leave soon. I have work in the morning."  _Okay, now. Why'd he have to go and ruin the moment?_  Suoh goes back to his childish mode, sulking all the way out of the room. Munakata doesn't entertain the behavior. A minute later, Suoh comes back with a guitar in his hand. Still butt-naked, he takes a seat on the bed and starts tuning the guitar.

"Do you play?" asks Munakata, intrigued by the way Suoh acts like he owns the guitar.

"Kind of. Tatara been teaching me."  _Oh, that one clingy man, huh?_  Munakata feigns ignorance trying to hide his jealousy but can't hold his interest in Suoh playing the guitar. There's something about the way Suoh's hair falls in his face while the man is focused on picking the guitar.

E A D G B e

Em                         D        C

_So close no matter how far_

Em                                 D                  C

_Couldn’t be much more from the heart_

Em                     D              C

_Forever trusting who we are_

G     B                  Em

_And nothing else matters_

Em                           D…

Munakata grips Suoh's hands, stopping him from singing the rest of the song.

"What? Not a Metallica fan?" Suoh frowns. His lips are pouting.

 _Sexy. But..._  "I'd prefer Bach." Munakata seals Suoh's pouting lips with a kiss. He's skipping work today. Ah, it's true what they say. Opposites attract.

[Suoh Fresh Out Of The Bathroom](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/72/50/8c/72508c2af3dfa4b33c6e20da99ad2966.jpg)

[Munakata As A Mountain Goddess](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/d6/18/aa/d618aa7b6eaba3a323c4661ffb810444.jpg)

[Munakata Covering His Mouth](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/3d/c2/2a/3dc22a2ec39e0b5b57bc5ab2ef5e7e2d--k-project-king.jpg)

[Suoh's Fap Material](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/30/90/d3/3090d35a34145a2499c6376a423af710--hot-anime-anime-guys.jpg)

[Suoh Nibbling At Munakata's Earlobe](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/62/63/f4/6263f437b56750dfda29bb5d6b6f3a42--anime-k-project-guilty-pleasure.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Minnie. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
